1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direct-current power supply apparatus that improves the power factor of a power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Direct-current power supply apparatuses are known, in which a rectification circuit is connected to an AC power supply by a reactor (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3570834). In such a direct-current power supply apparatus, a short-circuit path for the AC power supply is formed via the reactor, only for a short time after the voltage of the AC power supply has passed the zero-crossing point, thereby improving the power factor of the power supply.